treeclan_fieldclan_lakeclan_caveclan_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Shadow (Shadowed Woods)
Shadow is a big black tom. Personality Shadow is sadistic and cruel. He loves domination and controlling other cats. He cares little for cats he deems beneath him, but some such as his sisters, mates, and those who prove their worth, he treats with respect. Unlike some villains such as Darkstar Shadow has no regard for integrity or restraint; he does what he wishes to do whenever he wishes. He feels as if he is answerable to no one. It's unknown whether he really loved his mate Bone; he did treat her with more respect, but ordered her about like a slave at many times. Shadow hates everyone who seems to have more than him, such as the Clans. He does not like feeling inferior to anyone, and those who have more power he tries to destroy. History Shadow was born in twolegplace with his sisters Fox and Badger. His parents abandoned him at a young age, and he soon began leading his sisters. When he grew older, he and his sisters began gathering rogues to form the Wolf-Pack. He led with cruelty and mercilessness, while Fox and Badger carried out his will. At one point he found a she-cat named Jamie that he took a liking to. He renamed her Bone and she became his mate. Somehow he discovered the existence of the Clans and attacked TreeClan one day, ambushing a patrol made up of Sagestar, Wildfire, and Oakheart. He managed to get the upper hand until Sagestar departed and returned with reinforcements, Quillfang and Hawkstorm. When a hunting patrol - Dawnspark, Stormeye, and Foxstrike joined the fight he was forced to retreat. He returned in defeat and shame, and began planning for another assault. Six moons later he sent out Dot and Fleck to TreeClan territory. They returned reporting that they had managed to slay one of the Clan's best warriors. TreeClan attacked only days later, surprising Shadow and catching him off guard. Without careful planning the battle fell apart, and his sister Badger was killed. He too fell in battle and his spirit was sent to the Shadowed Woods. He remained there for several moons lurking in the depths of the forest until Darkstar of LakeClan was killed (ironically in part because of one of Shadow's former subordinates) and came to the Shadowed Woods. The two toms decided to plot revenge, and were joined by the rogue she-cat Astrid a few moons later. They launched a secret war against the Clans, gathering many in the Shadowed Woods to them. They began to recruit cats from the Clans to join them, tempting them through power or bargaining to betray the Warrior Code. While this mostly fell to Darkstar Shadow often watched the training of recruits and added when he saw fit. He helped formulate the plan for DarkClan, a dictatorial triumvirate to control the Clans once they had taken victory. When the time came, Shadow, Darkstar, and Astrid attacked the Clans. Shadow went to TreeClan and lured them to the Four Stones. However, some TreeClan warriors had been working against the Shadowed Woods and knew enough of their plans to alert the other Clans. All four Clans arrived with battle patrols and fought the Shadowed Woods. Shadow was killed in the battle, and the remains of his spirit went on to walk the earth in torment. Trivia * Shadow was roleplayed by Silent's Screams. * Shadow was the first ever antagonist on TreeClan, FieldClan, LakeClan, CaveClan RP. Category:Rogues Category:Shadowed Woods Cats Category:Leaders